Simplify the following expression: ${-1+7(-t+8)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -1 + {7(}\gray{-t+8}{)} $ $ -1 {-7t+56} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -7t {-1 + 56}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -7t + {55}$ The simplified expression is $-7t+55$